Skylanders Short Stories: Blank Out!
by mpuppy4
Summary: Jet-Vac wanting to be a leader, Trigger Happy wanting to be insane, and Stealth Elf wanting to prove herself. Combine with a powerful explosion, a hit to the head, and Kaos, and you've got a recipe for disaster! One-sided, circumstantial Trigger Happy x Stealth Elf. Rated T for mild language. Five-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_((HEYO!_ **This is the _third _Skylanders Short Story, and quite possibly my favorite so far! Probably because it stars both of my favorites. Now if only Hot Dog were here! Actually, Hot Dog won't be a main character until much **much MUCH **later in the series. :( Sad face for no Hot Dog, but happy face for Trigger and Stealthy! :) And for posting a day after the last update!

**I have an idea of what the credits song will be, but it's kind of a bad choice so I'm open to suggestions.**))

* * *

**Chapter One**

"C'mon! C'mon! Hurry it up!"

Trigger Happy was rushing ahead of everybody else in the patrol. He was probably chasing a butterfly and discovered how far behind the others were. "We're coming, Trigg!" Sunburn called.

"Maybe you could move a little _slower...?" _Whirlwind sighed.

The patrol was Trigg, Sunburn, Whirlwind, Spyro, Jet-Vac, Chop Chop and Stealth Elf (who's left arm was in a cast). _Why _they needed so many for a border patrol is a mystery, but it's best not to question Spyro's actions as leader.

Chop Chop groaned. "Will someone _please _remind me why we're still here?"

"Aw, quit whining, metalhead," Stealth growled. "Your scratchy voice is hurting my ears."

Chop Chop snorted. "Hmph. Spoken like a Drow..."

"Ex_cuse _me?!" Chop Chop blinked and turned to see Whirlwind, practically on fire. "Stealth Elf is _not _a Drow."

"Yeah, Chop Chop," Spyro scolded. "How many times do we have to tell you? Now quit fighting!"

Chop Chop fumed. "She's a double agent!" he exclaimed. "She works for Kaos! One day you're all gonna regret not listening to me!"

Stealth roundhouse kicked him in the face. "Spoken like a _metalhead."_

Chop Chop got back up and roared. "See?! If she were really a Skylander she wouldn't do things like that!"

"Would you quit yapping?!" Stealth grumbled.

**"Drow!"**

** "Metalhead!"**

** "Will you two shut up?!" **Jet-Vac pushed them away from each other. "I've never seen two Skylanders go at each other like you do!" He sighed. "You guys were both part of the original thirty-two! I thought you were supposed to set a good example!"

Stealth walked away. "I was the _last _of the original 32."

Jet frowned and Chop Chop folded his arms. "If it were up to me," the arkeyan said. "she wouldn't be a Skylander at all."

"C'mon, guys!" Jet cried as Chop Chop joined up with the rest of the patrol. "Aren't we all supposed to be friends...?"

"Don't worry about it, Jet," Whirlwind said. "They just... didn't meet on good terms."

Jet nodded. "Alright..."

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Trigg called.

"We're coming, Trigg!" Whirl replied, and the two Air Elements dashed ahead.

Spyro sighed and walked over to Stealth Elf. "Maybe it would be best if you just ignored him, Stealth..." he suggested.

Stealth shook her head. "It's not that simple..."

Spyro clenched his teeth. "Alright, I guess... Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why were you all over Trap Shadow, anyway?"

Stealth stared at the ground. "He... he reminds me of my master."

"Oh," Spyro said. "Sorry I asked..."

"It's been two years, Spyro," Stealth replied. "It's fine..."

"Spyro, I found a log!" Trigger exclaimed.

"Really?! Let me see!" Spyro didn't really care, he just wanted to escape the awkward moment.

With a sigh, Stealth continued walking. "Can't we go back yet?"

"Nope," Whirlwind said cheerfully. Stealth yelped because she hadn't known she was there. "I think it's nice to get out every once in a while."

"Stealth gets out too much, if you get ask me." Sunburn had decided to join them. "Tessa is nice enough to give all of us houses and she sleeps in a tree."

"Give her a break, Sunburn!" Whirl exclaimed. "You know she came from Treetop Terrace."

Stealth raised her pointer finger. "Ah, technically it was _below _Treetop Terrace."

"Whatever." Whirlwind gave a shrug.

Sunburn sighed. "Stealth, you probably shouldn't have come," he said. "You should be resting your arm."

"What?" Stealth questioned.

Whirlwind clenched her teeth. "He's not wrong, Stealth," she said.

Stealth Elf grumbled. "Why?! My arm is fine."

"Your arm is _broken," _Sunburn corrected.

Stealth was going to get mad, but she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "You know what? I give up. There is no reasoning with you two."

Whirl whimpered as the elf wandered away. "She's the unreasonable one..."

"Don't worry about it," Sunburn said. "She'll come around."

Whirl nodded. "I just don't want her getting hurt any worse than she already has..."

Sunburn chuckled. "Oh c'mon, Whirl, it's Stealth Elf! She can take out seven Goliath Drows in one foul swoop! Camo tells stories about her wiping out armies of Trolls! And she's the guardian of Treetop Terrace."

_"Below _Treetop Terrace," Whirl giggled.

Sunburn rolled his eyes. "Whatever!"

"Guys, come 'ere!" Spyro called. Sunburn, Whirlwind and the others joined Spyro and Trigg.

"What is it?" Jet asked.

"Shhhh!" Trigg scolded.

"Stay down," Spyro whispered.

Sunburn and Whirlwind exchanged glances. "What's down there?" Sunburn asked.

"See for yourself." Spyro and the others glanced over the cliff edge they were hiding on and the dragon pointed down. It was a gang of goons, mostly Boom Friends and Spell Punks.

Chop Chop grumbled. "An ambush..."

"They probably want to reclaim Woodburrow!" Whirlwind gasped.

Trigger pulled out his guns. "Well, we'll just have to ambush them first!"

"Good idea, Trigg!" Spyro concurred. "But it's not a big group. Only a couple of us should go down there."

"I'll go," Jet volunteered. "I haven't been in action since Pop Fizz pulled that stunt a few weeks ago."

Spyro nodded. "Alright, but who else?"

**"Viva el Skylanders!" **Trigger Happy leaped out of their hiding position, guns ablaze.

"Trigger Happy!" Spyro exclaimed. He groaned. "Jet-Vac, help him out, would you?"

"Yessir!" Jet hopped after Trigg, dodged a bomb and blasted a Spell Punk in the face.

Strealth was muttering something under her breath. "I hate Spell Punks..." Spyro was telling the other three the plan, but Stealth was watching Trigg and Jet fight. She glanced down at the cast on her arm. "I hate being handicapped..." She stood and adjusted her glove. "I can still fight."

With very little hesitation, Stealth jumped into the action. Sunburn flinched when he saw this. "Stealth Elf!" he exclaimed.

"What?!"

"What did she do?!"

Sunburn dashed to the edge so that he could observe Stealth's shenanigans. She smacked an Earth Spell Punk with an uppercut, swept a Boom Friend off it's feet and hook punched another in the nose. "I can fight with one arm! Ha ha! Take that, Whirlwind and Sunburn!"

"H-Hey! Get off!" Stealth spun around to find that an Undead Spell Punk had conjured up a Rhu-Barb and sent it after Jet-Vac. "Uh... I have a blaster!" The Rhu-Barb grunted and swatted Jet's gun out of his hands. "Okay, so now I _don't _have a blaster!" Stealth growled and somersaulted between Jet and the undead monster, then hit the monster with a back thrust kick, causing it to disappear. Jet sighed. "Thanks for the save, Stealth Elf." Stealth nodded. "But should you be engaged in combat with an injured arm?"

Stealth roared, then calmed herself like before. "Calm, calm." She looked back up at Jet, still with a somewhat angry spark in her eye. "Why shouldn't I be in combat?"

Jet sweatdropped. "Spyro handicapped you."

Stealth fumed. "I can fight even with a handicap!" she declared.

**"Look out, ya bozos!" **Trigg appeared from out of nowhere and blasted a Boom Friend who was about to explode Jet and Stealth. "Pay attention you crazies!" the gunslinger exclaimed.

"Sorry, Trigg," Jet sighed. He turned back to Stealth Elf. "Go back and hide with the others. I'll discuss with Spyro about limiting how far from Woodburrow you can go later."

Stealth scowled. "Why you..."

"Uh... guys?" Trigger directed their attention to a large super tank being driven by an ecstatic Boom Friend. "That is not good."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Stealth grumbled, her ears drooped.

Jet stood in front of his teammates. "Alright, I've got this."

Trigg gave him a sarcastic look. "What are ya gonna do, blow puffs of air at it?"

"Trigger Happy..." Stealth growled.

"C'mon elf girl, you know it's true!"

"Call me that again and see what happens!"

"This thruster does a lot more than blow air!"

The Boom Friend shrugged and pressed a bunch of buttons with its tongue lolling out like an idiot. It waved goodbye as a giant missile emerged from the tank.

"Did you hear something?" Trigg asked, his ears perked.

Stealth tilted her head. "Uh, my vision's not that great, but is that a death missile?"

Jet and Trigg whipped around. "Oh, joy," Jet sighed.

"Uh-oh," Spyro gasped. The others were at a loss for words.

Trigg latched onto Stealth's arm and started crying. **"We're gonna die!"**

Stealth swallowed. "Think we have a chance in hell?" she asked Jet.

"We're not gonna die!" Jet exclaimed. A loud sound built up and the missile started shaking. "Okay, so there's a sixty-seven percent chance we're gonna die."

"Why aren't they moving?" Chop Chop questioned.

"Paralyzed with fear?" Spyro guessed. "They'll be fine."

"Can the Drow _not _be fine?"

**"She's not a freaking Drow!" **Whirlwind exclaimed.

Sunburn winced. "Alright, let's stay calm and try counting to ten..."

The Boom Friend raised it's and and waved it tauntingly, then slammed it down on a red button. The missile launched. The Skylanders didn't move, except for Whirlwind, who lunged forward. "No!"

"Whirlwind!" Sunburn pulled her back.

There was an explosion.

There was yelling.

But Spyro saw something the others missed.

The discharge didn't kill them.

It sent them flying.

* * *

((Dun dun dun! Is it just me or is there a lot of "dun dun dun" in this series? Also, I can't believe I wrote this so fast! :3 And I ordered two new characters from Amazon! Happy day! **Also, important information in the author's note of the next chapter!**))


	2. Chapter 2

((**Le gasp! **D: Updating on a regular basis?! Who are you and what did you do to mpuppy4?! I'm kidding, y'know. Like I said in Pop Fizz of Doom, I wanna be up to at least the tenth by the time Trap Team comes out. Oh yeah, I mentioned something about "important information," didn't I? Well, I'm going camping next week, so I won't be able to update anything. However, I will be writing, and I plan on posting everything I have when I get back!))

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Are you sure about this, Spyro?" Whirlwind asked.

"Positive!" Spyro replied. "I know what I saw. If they're not on this island, they're somewhere close."

Chop Chop grumbled. "So after we find Trigger Happy and Jet-Vac, we're going back home, right?" The others glared at him. Chop Chop sighed. "And the Drow..."

**"She's not a Drow!" **Whirlwind exclaimed.

Sunburn sighed. "Spyro, could you sign her up for Fryno's anger management class...?"

Spyro laughed. "I'll see what I can do," he replied. "But right now, we have to find Trigg and the others."

Meanwhile, somewhere on another island, something crashed to the ground. Three somethings, actually, all of which landed on separate corners of the area.

* * *

"Ugh..." Jet-Vac slowly began to wake up. He was in the middle of the forest on an unmapped island in Cloudbreak. A crisp wind filled the air as he stood up and rubbed his head. "Hoo, boy... where am I?" Jet looked down at his hands and examined himself. "Uh... _who _am I?" He shook himself off. "This can't be any good..." He felt his throat. "Scottish...?"

With a shrug, he peered at his surroundings. He discovered a shiny blue object laying on the ground a few feet away from him. "Is that..." It was his cannon. Jet chuckled as he picked it up. "Ho ho! A Vac Blaster 9000!" He turned his head, probably in search of it's owner, then looked back down at the gun. "Is it mine?" He smirked. "Well, it is now!"

After tapping his foot and thinking about what to do or where to go, the Sky Baron started walking into the wood. "Looks like I've got a bit of searching to do."

* * *

Somewhere else on the unmarked island, Trigger Happy was hanging unconscious in a tree. Blood dripped from a scratch on the side of his face. "Mmph..." he grumbled. His foot slipped from the branch and he landed on the ground. "Ugh!" He pushed himself to his feet and rubbed the gash. He glanced at the fur on his hand, which was now stained crimson. "Blood..." He wiped it on the grass and looked around. "Can't remember anything... and my voice is so high pitched!" He roared and punched a tree, then reeled back in pain. "Weak and scrawny..." Trigg growled. "Great."

He shook of his hand off. "I need to get stronger..." He cracked his knuckles and climbed back up to the top of the tree he had fallen out of and looked out at the forest below. "Hmph." With a grunt, he stormed across the treetops.

* * *

And last, but certainly not least, in a clearing by a pond, was Stealth Elf. The pond was surrounded on three sides by beautiful, golden flowers, blossoming with Spring. A small Stump Puppy was sniffing Stealth's ear. The elf stirred, causing the puppy to dash behind a bush. "Ooh, ow ow ow..." She sat up and shook her head. "My arm hurts, and my head feels empty..." The Stump Puppy whimpered and padded back over to her. "Oh... hi!" Stealth patted the dog's head. "Do you know where we are?" The dog tilted it's head. "How about who I am?" The dog shook it's head and Stealth sighed. "I didn't think so..."

She stood up, almost falling over in the process, which was a little odd for somebody like her. The puppy nudged her cast. "Hm? Oh... I don't know what happened with that, but it really hurts... It's kind of frustrating..." The dog growled and tugged on her skort, directing her towards the pond. "What's this?" The Stump Puppy barked and stuck it's face in the water for a couple seconds, then pulled it back out. It barked again. "You want me to try?" Stealth asked. The dog nodded. Stealth stared at the water for a moment, then mimicked the pup. When she pulled her head out, she started laughing. "That's relaxing! Thank you."

The dog watched with it's tail wagging as she stood up and stretched. "I guess I should try to figure out what happened to me..." The puppy whined and grabbed her skort again when she started to leave. "Oh, I can't stay, little guy. I have to find out where I came from..." The Stump Puppy barked, then leaped into Stealth's arms. Well, arm. "Huh? You want to help me?" The pup nodded. "Oh! You're the greatest! Not just because you're the only person I know."

* * *

Trigger Happy hopped down from the tree he was in. Suddenly, a shadow skidded through the forest. "Alright, something's not right here..." The gremlin headed in the direction of what he saw. Pounding his fist on his other hand, he glanced around in search of the shadow.

Not that far away, Stealth Elf and her Stump Puppy friend were cautiously wandering the woods. "Ooh, this place is scary," Stealth whimpered. The dog, who was walking next to her, growled deeply in a protective fashion. Stealth giggled. "Well, I guess it's not as scary with you here." The dog barked. Then something in the bushes rustled, causing Stealth to yelp and flinch away. Seeing this, the pup howled loudly.

And in another part of the forest, Jet-Vac heard a wail and looked around in confusion. He grasped his blaster and started it up. "I'm not alone..." He turned and backed into a clearing, unbeknownst to him that Trigg and Stealth were doing the exact same thing. Trigg was holding up his fists, looking for a fight. Stealth was holding onto the dog for protection. They were all backing towards each other, and none of them knew the others were there. Stealth had an excuse; she can only see straight ahead. Jet and Trigg were just oblivious. And of course, they did eventually back right into each other.

**"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

They leaped away and faced each other, taking battle-ready positions (except Stealth. The dog took a battle-ready position). **"Who are you?!" **they exclaimed in unison. Then they each gave a confused expression. "Who am I?" They still spoke in perfect harmony. "Uh... I don't know! Do you?"

"Woah woah woah, hold up!" Trigg said. "What's going on here?"

"Maybe it would be best if we start over," Jet suggest. "It's nice to meet you. I have no idea who I am."

Trigg chuckled. "Heh. Neither do I."

"Ditto..." Stealth whined. The dog lightened up and looked up at her.

Jet sighed. "Well, I guess none of us are doing much help for each other right now..."

"Yeah..." Trigg concurred. "Welp, see ya."

**"Wait!" **Jet exclaimed, causing Trigg to stop short. "We all lost our memories at the same time- that can't be a coincidence."

Trigg snorted and turned back to him. "Yeah? So?"

Jet exchanged glances with Stealth, then replied, _"So, _we probably knew each other before we got amnesia. If we stick together, maybe we have a better chance of discovering where we came from, and how this happened."

"I like that idea!" Stealth said. Her dog friend wagged it's tail.

Trigg considered this, then shook his head. "No," he coldly replied. "I don't need to know where I came from." His declaration caused worried expressions to appear on Jet and Stealth's faces. "I'd rather start over. It's obvious that's what we're supposed to do, so that's what I'm doing."

He rotated around to leave again, only for Jet-Vac to grab his shoulder. "So your past doesn't mean anything to you?"

A frown crept across Trigg's face.

"Let's work together," Jet said before looking back at Stealth Elf. "You're up for it, right?"

Stealth nodded. "O-Of course! Nobody should be alone! And besides, we have a common goal."

"So what do you say?" Jet asked.

Trigg paused, his arms folded and the wind flowing through his fur. Then a smirk appeared. "I say you two are idiots for trusting a stranger like that." Jet raised and eyebrow and Stealth tilted her head. "Fine. Maybe I am better off going with you nincompoops."

"Yay!" Stealth exclaimed.

"Tally ho!" Jet said, extending his hand in greeting. "I'd tell you my name, if I knew it."

Trigg snickered. "Yeah. I probably wouldn't." With that remark, he shook the Sky Baron's hand.

"Hey, so if we're all friends now," They turned at Stealth's voice. "I can't figure out how to get this mask off!"

The boys sweatdropped. "Yeah, you're on your own," Trigg said.

* * *

Kaos and Glumshanks, meanwhile, were leisurely strolling somewhere else on the island. Well, Glumshanks was. Kaos was super uptight. "Come on, sir," Glumshanks pleaded. "We came here to calm down and think of a new plan."

"I need an Air source, Glumshanks!" Kaos exclaimed. "There is no plan and there is no calming down until I have an Air source!"

Glumshanks whimpered. "I-I understand, sir," he replied. "but you've been like this for weeks! We're- er, you're not going to get anywhere like that."

Kaos shook his head. "That blue fuzzball could have gotten it all done for me, but then those miserable Skylosers showed up and ruined everything!" the Dark Portal Master complained.

"You can still do this, sir!" Glumshanks cried. "The Kaos I know would never give up on taking over Skylands after just one failed attempt! You've been working on this plan far too long to just turn back. And honestly, I think this one might actually work!"

Kaos scratched his chin. "You really think so, Glumshanks?"

"Of course, sir!" the troll replied.

Kaos grinned. "For once, fool, you've made a point! A good one! An _evil _one!" He rubbed his hands together as if he was scheming, which he was. "I just need to get an Air source. It should be no trouble to trick that foolish Dragon into my trap. But how...? Ah, maybe I can get another one of those gross Skylame-os to do my bidding for me!"

"Um... sir?"

"Quiet, Glumshanks!" Kaos demanded. "But which one? It will be difficult to find another one that gullible..."

"Sir!"

"What?!" Glumshanks pointed his master's attention to a clearing not that far away from them. But it wasn't the clearing- it was the four figures standing in it. Kaos gasped. "Skylanders!"

* * *

((Kaos! D: Why do you ruin _everything?!))_


	3. Chapter 3

((Boo! Another update! This one is a little longer, so it took another day. Also, I didn't realize this until I wrote the last chapter, but Stealth Elf is totally wearing a skort. Unless there's a technical term for it. Any ninja experts here? Oh, and just for reference, a Stump Puppy/Dog is that little creature from the Fantasm Forest level of SWAP Force that barks and runs off screen when you go near it. It's not the official name, but there _is no official name, _so I made one up.

**And can you please leave a review if you read this? You have no idea how discouraging when the Traffic Stats say people are looking at it and not reviewing... and please give your honest opinion, good or bad.))**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Dusk fell. Kaos and Glumshanks watched from behind the brambles as the lost Skylanders and their new Stump Dog friend pondered what to do next. "What do you think they're doing?" Glumshanks asked.

Kaos grumbled. "Probably scheming how to defeat my evil awesomeness next..."

"I doubt it."

"Eh?"

"They look lost, sir," Glumshanks told him. "Maybe now would be a good time to strike? That Sky Baron is probably an Air Element, and if we- you capture them, you could trick the dragon into coming to rescue them."

As Kaos considered his butler's advice, Jet-Vac, Trigger Happy and Stealth Elf were considering a plan to recover their lost memories. Jet and Trigg were discussing various ideas while Stealth watched in confusion with the dog in her lap.

"I still say we find an airship and leave this crappy island," Trigg suggested.

Jet growled. "We're not starting over, gremlin," he reminded him. "And we can't leave. There could be somebody looking for us."

"Like the feds looking for outlaws..."

"Shut it! You'll scare the girl."

"Well, we should come up with something soon..." Stealth said. "I'm hungry... and I have to go to the bathroom..." The puppy looked up at her.

Trigg facepalmed, muttering stuff under his breath, and Jet pointed towards the wood. "There's a bush with your name on it," he said.

"Use one that we can't see..." Trigg sighed, his hand still over his face.

"Alright, I've got it Glumshanks!" Kaos declared in a whisper so that the Skylanders couldn't hear. "We'll jump them, grab an Air source from the Sky Baron, and trick the dragon into rescuing them!"

Glumshanks sighed. "Yes, sir," he replied. _"Your _plan is flawless."

Kaos cackled evilly. "Why, yes it is! Now on the count of three, we jump out and surprise them."

"Yes. There is absolutely no way that could blow up in your face."

"What?!"

"Nothing!"

Kaos cackled evilly. "Ready?"

"Actually, I-"

"OnetwothreeGO!" The evildoers leaped out from their hiding spot in the bushes. "Skylanders!" Kaos exclaimed.

Stealth leaped a mile in the air, Jet looked confused and Trigg took an offensive position like a Street Fighter. "Who the hell are you?!" Trigg cried, causing Kaos and Glumshanks to look extremely perplexed.

"How can he not know me?" Kaos whispered. Glumshanks responded with a shrug.

Jet pulled the gremlin away so that he could speak with the Portal Master himself. Trigger shot the bird a "who died and put you in charge?" look when he did so. Stealth Elf was holding onto her Stump Pup for dear life. "Do you know who we are?" asked Jet-Vac in a genuine tone.

Kaos tilted his head, then exchanged glances with his butler. "Wait... you don't remember who you are?" Jet shook his head, Trigg and Stealth looked at the ground. "You don't remember... _anything?" _More head shaking.

Kaos glanced back at Glumshanks, and with the exact same thought going through their heads, they grinned and high-fived. "Well, allow me to shed some light on the subject!" the young villain laughed, stepping closer to the amnesiac Skylanders. Stealth stood up and moved closer to Trigg, which caught the gremlin off guard. "I am _Lord Kaos, _the rightful, all powerful, _awesome _ruler of Skylands!"

"A lord?" Stealth questioned. The quiet tone in her voice was totally out of character, but hey, amnesia.

"Why yes, my dear," Kaos continued with a sly look on his face. "And you see, you three _work for me!"_

Trigg raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

"You do!" Kaos exclaimed. "You're, uh... uh..."

"Guards?" Glumshanks suggested.

"Guards!" Kaos cried, receiving confused looks. "Guardians. Yes! My most trusted workers."

Jet scratched his chin. "Really?" he asked. Kaos nodded. "Then, you can tell us our names, right?"

"Ah! I want to know my name!" Stealth said. The Stump Puppy barked in agreement.

"Oh... uh, of course!" Kaos replied. He then leaned towards Glumshanks. "What are their names?" he whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" Glumshanks whispered back.

Kaos laughed nervously, tapping his foot. "Names, names..." Trigg glared at him suspiciously. "Yes. Um..." He pointed to Jet-Vac. "You're name is, uh, Silver."

Jet nodded slowly. "Silver..." he parroted. "Yes! A truly worthy name."

"It really is," Kaos concurred. Glumshanks rolled his eyes.

"What about me, eh?" Trigg butted in.

Kaos clenched his teeth. "Right, you. You're, um... Blaster."

Trigg smirked and pounded his fists together. "Sounds about right! Now I just need an awesome rap theme song."

"Right..." Jet chuckled.

Stealth raised her hand. "Oh! What about me?" Her dog pal was wagging it's tail.

Kaos scratched his head, then snapped his fingers. "Right! You're Saki."

"Ah!" Stealth said cheerfully. "Hear that?" She turned to the puppy. "I have a name! 'Saki!'"

Glumshanks tapped his master's shoulder to get her attention. "Saki?" he questioned.

"What?" Kaos shrugged. "It's old Elvish!" Glumshanks sighed.

"So how did we end up here?" Trigg asked.

"Hey, I'm not done admiring my name!" Jet-Vac exclaimed.

"...How did we lose our memories?" Trigg totally ignored him.

Kaos nodded. "Well, you see," He faked a solemn expression. "You were doing what you always do- your completely awesome job of protecting my great kingdom from a gang of rebels called the _Skylanders."_

"R-Rebels?" Stealth stuttered.

"Sounds evil..." Trigg growled.

"Oh, they are," Kaos assured them. Glumshanks was trying not to laugh as his master rambled off lies. "But just when you were about to take them out for good, their leader generated a powerful blast that sent you flying to a totally different island!" He pretended to look upset as he continued. "We were so worried! We went searching for you as soon as it happened, but could _never _have imagined this!" Glumshanks turned so that the Skylanders couldn't tell he was chuckling.

"That's thoughtful of you," Stealth said.

"Right! You sound like a great leader," Jet added.

Glumshanks wiped a tear from his eye and turned back to them. "He is!" the troll insisted. "Everybody in Skylands adores Lord Kaos."

"Wait, if he's a lord," Trigg said. "then shouldn't we be bowing?"

"I think we are!" Stealth cried.

"Well what are we doing just standing here?!" Jet exclaimed, taking a knee. The other two did the same. Even the Stump Dog collapsed it's front legs to look like it was bowing.

Kaos' eyes brightened, and he did a "cha-ching" motion with his arm while they weren't looking. He then stood back up and dusted off his robe, and cleared his throat. "Oh no, there's no need for that." He tried to sound humble. "Please, stand up." You could tell he was struggling. "Let's go back to my- er, our castle. I can fill you in on everything else on the way there."

"Ah! I want to know why my arm is broken!" Stealth Elf cried when she stood up. The dog tilted it's head at her. "And why I can only see straight ahead!"

"I'll explain anything you want," Kaos chuckled. "Now, where did you park the ship, Glumshanks?"

"Who's the troll?" Trigg uttered.

Jet shrugged. "Beats me, Blaster," he replied. "I guess his name is 'Glumshanks.'"

"That's a funny name," Stealth noted.

"It really is," Trigg laughed.

"Come on, you three!" Glumshanks called. "You shouldn't keep your _glorious leader _waiting!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Jet replied, dashing after them into the forest. "I told you we shouldn't have left the island!"

"Ah, shut your beak, bird boy!" Trigg replied.

"Come on, don't fight!" Stealth begged, the dog following her into the wood.

* * *

"Stealth Elf!" Sunburn called.

"Hey, Trigg!" Spyro exclaimed. The only response was an echo.

Chop Chop shook his head. "The sun is going down," he said. "I think it's time to go back to Woddburrow."

"No!" Whirlwind cried. "We can't go back without them!"

"He's right, Whirl," Spyro sighed. "The others don't know where we are. We have to go back.

"But... but what about-?"

"We'll come back with a bigger search party tomorrow," Spyro reassured her.

"First thing in the morning," Sunburn added.

Whirl looked at her feet. "Well... okay, I guess. First thing in the morning!"

"Right!" Spyro said. "Now let's go back and tell everybody what happened."

* * *

"All I'm saying is that my name is better than yours!" Jet said as he and the others wandered through the forest.

Trigger Happy laughed. "Ha! Keep telling yourself that."

"C'mon guys!" Stealth pleaded. "Don't argue!"

"Let them go at it," Glumshanks said. "That's just male nature."

Stealth sighed. "Alright, mister..."

"So where's the freaking ship?" Trigg asked.

"Eh?" Kaos said. "Oh, right. It's just up ahead."

But before Trigg could reply, Jet stopped him and Stealth in their tracks. "What's the matter?" Stealth asked.

"I heard something..." Jet replied.

Trigg snorted. "Like what?"

"I'm not sure..." Jet replied. Then the ground shook. "Yeah, that's what I heard!"

"Is this part of the plan, sir?" Glumshanks quietly asked Kaos.

"I don't even know what that was!" Kaos frantically replied.

The ground shook again and the Stump Puppy leaped onto Trigg's head. "Get your pet off my freaking head," he growled, and Stealth Elf took it away.

"W-What was that...?" the ninja asked. A low growl emerged from her dog's throat.

As if to answer her question, a pair of Cyclops Mammoths stormed out of the forest, sending trees crashing down in the process and creating more tremors. "I'd say it was that," Trigg grumbled.

Kaos screeched. "Wait, don't those things work for you?" Glumshanks pointed out.

"They have brains the size of walnuts," Jet countered. "Eve if they do 'work' for Lord Kaos, they won't listen to his commands."

"We'll have to drive them off, then," Trigg said. Stealth's dog friend yipped in agreement.

"Right," Jet concurred, setting up his blaster for a special attack. "You stay away, m'lord. We'll handle this."

"You too, princess," Trigg told Stealth Elf before stupidly lunging at the same mammoth as Jet-Vac.

Stealth raised an eyebrow. "Princess?"

"He's not wrong," Glumshanks said.

Stealth's ears drooped. When she wasn't paying attention, the dog leaped from her arm and bit down on the other Cyclops Mammoth's leg. The beast roared and flung the dog back.

"My buster can drag it closer," Jet told Trigg. "I can distract it using this function, and you can hit it's weak point."

"Where's that?"

"The eye."

"How do you know this crap?"

"Beats me. Now go behind it!" Trigg rolled his eyes and dashed away. "Hey, ugly!" Jet called, catching one-eyed monster's attention. He turned on the vacuum setting of his artillery, slowly dragging the mammoth towards him. "Alright... now!"

"Hrah!" Trigg leaped onto it's back and grabbed hold of it's horns. "Take this!" He flipped over and jammed his heels into the Cyclops Mammoth's eye. It cried out and flung the gremlin to the ground, but he landed on his feet.

"Not bad," Jet complimented him as the behemoth rubbed it's injured eye and clumsily ran back into the forest.

Trigg nodded with a slight smile on his face. Then his ears perked and his head turned when he heard a shriek. The second mammoth was looming over Stealth Elf and her dog. Kaos and Glumshanks wouldn't do anything, they were cowering behind a tree. Trigg snarled and somersaulted between them. With a grunt, he jumped up and uppercut the beast in the jaw. He then jabbed his fist into the eye like Jet had instructed. Stealth stood speechless as the Cyclops followed the other into the wood. Trigg waited, then grumbled at her silence. _"You're welcome."_

"O-Oh! Wait-!" Stealth exclaimed, but he had already walked away. The Stump Dog looked up at her pitifully as she quietly stuttered, "T-Thank you..."

"Well, that was impressive," Kaos praised. "Now, let's _actually _go! I'm getting sick of this place."

Stealth's ears drooped again and she shook her head. "I'm useless..." she muttered. The dog whimpered.

Jet set his hand on her shoulder. "It's fine," he said. "You'll get better."

Stealth sighed. "If you say so..."

* * *

((Ugh... writing. I've been reading "A Wrinkle in Time." I wish I could write like that... Anyway, disappointing things aside, I'm really excited for the new characters announced for Trap Team. Dark Wildfire looks awesome, Lob Star is... queer... and Bushwhack is just straight up _beautiful.))_


	4. Chapter 4

((MORE Trap Team stuff already?! Ugh, it just doesn't stop! The Eon's Elite thing looks cool, here's hoping for Elite Stealth Elf! Oh, who am I kidding? She's totally getting an elite figure! According to GameSpy, she's the most popular Core! And my favorite, if you couldn't already guess. Also, the Magic Element is doing almost nothing for me right now. Deja Vu isn't my kind of thing and _oh lord _the Magic Trap Master scares me! :( At least Fizzy Frenzy Pop Fizz looks cool!))

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Now this is more like it!" At Kastle Kaos, Trigger Happy was dressed with sports tape around his hands, feet, and forehead. "This feels right!"

Jet, Stealth, and the Stump Puppy, which Kaos let in for some reason, were sitting on a couch in a spare room that Kaos had (Actually, he had several). Jet was examining Stealth's arm. "Still hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah," the forest elf replied.

"It'll heal," Jet reassured her. After a moment's silence, he sighed. "Lord Kaos said that those 'Skylander' fellows did this to you... He said they did everything."

"Yeah..."

"They sound like bad people."

"Yeah..."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Stealth blinked, then looked down sadly. "Yeah..."

The dog, who was wearing a black bandana with Kaos' signature symbol, climbed onto Stealth's lap when Jet stood up to talk to Trigg. "Do you think I'm worthless?" she asked. The dog whimpered.

"She has to fight, Silv" Trigg said when Jet came up to him.

"I know," Jet replied. "Wait, what did you call me?" He shook his head. "Never mind. She's timid! We can't work with timid." Trigg was tightening his tape. "Lord Kaos will want us to confront the Skylanders soon, and I can't imagine that we can fight without all three of us." Trigg didn't appear to be paying attention. "Blaster!"

"Eh? I've got an idea," the gremlin replied.

"Shoot."

"She doesn't want to go near the bad guys," Trigg said. "so give 'er a weapon."

Jet tilted his head. "I guess that's a better idea than what I was thinking..."

"What were you thinking?"

"Turn the Stump Creature into an Attack Dog."

Trigg gave him a funny look. "Yeah. My idea is better."

* * *

"Saki!" Jet called. Stealth and the dog approached the Sky Baron and Trigger Happy.

"Yeah?" she asked. The puppy sat down next to her, it's tail swishing back and forth.

Trigg was holding a laser pistol. "Catch!" He tossed the gun at Stealth Elf and she flinched. The Stump Dog sprung up and caught it in it's jaws for her. Stealth took the weapon from it and patted the canine on the head. "What's this?" she asked.

"A gun," Jet-Vac replied.

"What do I do with it?"

"You shoot it," Trigg replied, using his fingers to symbolize shooting something.

Stealth examined the gun. "How?"

Trigg looked aggravated. "You _pull _the _trigger!" _He exclaimed.

Stealth pointed it at the wall. "Like this...?" She shot a hole clear through the wall. She blinked. "Uh... was that supposed to happen?"

"Nope!" Jet exclaimed.

"Maybe this _wasn't _a good idea..." Trigg grumbled.

* * *

"Okay, maybe this one will work better." Jet was attaching an arm cannon to Stealth's good arm. The blaster itself sat on her forearm, and all of the mechanics were strung along up to her shoulder.

"This thing looks weird," Stealth said.

"Machines usually do," Trigg replied.

"Alright, this one is easier to use," Jet reassured her. "Just aim and fire. See? Easy! And you don't have to be anywhere near the target."

"Try not to blow up the wall this time," Trigg instructed.

Stealth gave the cannon a weird look, then freaked out when it started glowing. She pointed it at the wall. Then, you guessed it, she shot an even bigger hole through it.

Jet and Trigg stared at her in complete and utter exasperation. Trigg facepalmed and turned to you. Yes, you. "This girl is an idiot," he told you. Yes, you.

Jet glanced in the direction he was facing, then looked back at him. "Who are you talking to?"

Trigger blinked. "I have no idea."

With a sigh, Stealth slumped to the ground. "I suck." The Stump Dog barked and climbed into her lap.

"She's hopeless," Trigg growled.

"Nobody's hopeless," Jet returned. "She'll learn. Besides, how hard can it be to work a gun?"

Stealth accidentally shot a hole in the floor. "Ah!"

"Apparently, pretty hard," Trigg grumbled.

Jet shook his head. "Let's call it a day."

"It's three in the morning."

"Let's call it a night."

* * *

**Woodburrow, two hours later**

"Wake up! Everybody, up! Up up up!" Whirlwind was shouting and hitting a stick on a Pan Hat. "Everybody awake! Nobody asleep!"

"Whirlwind!" Sunburn groaned, rubbing his eyes. "It's five o'clock in the morning! What the hell?!"

"I could say the same to you!" Whirl exclaimed. "We have to find Stealth Elf and Trigger Happy!"

"And Jet-Vac."

"Whatever!"

"Whirl, we don't even know if they're still alive..." Sunburn glumly reminded her.

Whirlwind shook her head. "Spyro said they are, and I believe him! Now we have to find them!"

"But Whirl-"

"They're probably alone, and hungry, and homesick! And if it's raining, they're probably all wet! And I _know _they miss us!"

Sunburn sighed. "You're right," he admitted. "As soon as Spyro's up, we'll go back out. Now could you _please-"_

Whirl started banging on the pan again. "Up, up, up!"

"Whirlwind! **Whirlwind!" **Sunburn snatched away the stick. "Cut it out!"

Whirl grumbled. "Spyro better get up soon..."

* * *

Trigger Happy was beating on a punching bag, which Kaos had so "graciously" hung up for him. Although technically, it was Glumshanks who did so. "Right hook... roundhouse..." He muttered the names of each attack he used. "Stupid Skylanders, brainwashing us, breaking Saki's arm..." He growled and whirled around, bashing the bag so hard that the chain broke and it flew across the room.

In the doorway, Stealth took a step back as the punching bag landed at her feet. She was dressed in blue fleece pajamas, but still wearing that ninja mask. "That was a tornado kick," she said.

"Yeah, I watched an instructional video online," Trigg replied. "How'd you know?"

"Not sure..."

Trigg huffed and dragged the punching bag back to where it was supposed to be. "What are you doing up?" he asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"I was hungry," the girl responded.

"What about that mask?"

Stealth sighed and her stomach growled. "That's why I'm hungry." Trigg chuckled and hung the punching bag back up. "What about you? You should be getting some sleep."

"Bull," Trigg said. "I should be training. Silver says that Lord Kaos is going to want us the face off with those Skylosers soon."

Stealth giggled. "Sky_losers?"_

"I heard Lord Kaos call them that," Trigg explained.

Stealth stared at the ground as silence filled the air. "If he wants us to fight," she eventually got herself to say. "then I'm going to fight."

Trigger raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"I'll need some help," she added in determination. "Please. Teach me how to use the arm cannon."

Trigg paused, then smiled. "Grab it and come back down here."

Stealth looked surprised. Apparently that wasn't the response she was expecting. Her astonish faded and she nodded. "Of course! T-Thank you!" With that, she rushed out the door to get the cannon.

* * *

After hooking up all the gizmos to Stealth Elf's arm again, she and Trigg were ready to try again. "Alright, it fires in the direction you point your arm," the gremlin said. "so try to aim at that X on the wall, okay?"

"Was that X always there?"

"Don't ask questions."

Stealth blinked, glanced at the gun, then back at him. "How do I shoot it?"

Trigg sighed. "Here, look." He stood behind the elf and grabbed her arm, causing her to blush. Despite the fact that they were about the same height, Stealth felt very small in this situation. "See this lever near your hand? You hold it down to charge it." He took her hand and showed her how to hold the lever. "Don't let go."

"Okay..."

"Now, aim it at the target." He directed Stealth to the X on the wall. She was shaky. "Calm down," Trigg instructed. "The longer you hold down the trigger, the more powerful your shot will be. Let go, and it will fire." Stealth didn't respond. "In other words, you can let go now."

Stealth released the trigger and yelped when it fired. The laser blasted right through the center of the X. "Bull's eye!" Trigg exclaimed.

Stealth blinked. "I... I did it..." She cheerfully threw her good arm into the air. "I did it! Alright! Woo hoo!"

Trigg watched her celebrate. "Maybe you aren't as hopeless as I thought."

Then she shot the ceiling again.

* * *

((Kaos isn't gonna be happy about fixing all those holes in his castle.

Also, I added a little something special to my profile. At the bottom of my profile is Skylanders Short Stories "Fun Facts." It gives a random bit of information about the series every week. Some of it you can find in the stories, some of it you can only find there. I'll change it every Sunday, but I don't have an infinite amount of them, so some of them will repeat. There's one up right now, so feel free to take a look!))


	5. Chapter 5

((Hi everybody! Sorry this took so long. Vacation, writer's block, you know how it goes. But it's done now! Hooray! Now all I have to do it figure out how the next one it gonna start...))

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As the sun began to rise over Woodburrow, the Skylanders began to gather around Spyro. Almost all of the Cores had come to hear about their leader's plan to rescue their friends. Wash Buckler was the only Swapper who was there. "Alright, Skylanders," Spyro announced, silencing the team. "I addressed this yesterday, but I know some of you weren't here. So, for those of you who were absent..." He paused and shook his head. "Trigger Happy, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac are missing."

Before he could continue, the Skylanders started talking amongst themselves. Although most of them were concerned about their friends, there were those who seemed more bothered by how it happened. Some accused Kaos. Others accused Spyro's poor planning.

"Okay, come on guys," Spyro called, grabbing their attention once more. "It doesn't matter _how _it happened, all that matters is that it did. Now we need to rescue them." Some of them nodded in agreement. "They could be anywhere, so we're going to have to search all over Cloudbreak." Now some of the residents of Woodburrow, including Tessa and Flynn, were joining too. "So, alongside yesterday's patrol..." Sunburn, Whirlwind and Chop Chop stepped forward. "...who wants to help search?"

Hands shot up, most notably Camo's. "We have to find them!" the Life dragon declared. Others shouted agreement.

"Great!" Spyro exclaimed. "Oh, hey Wash Buckler!"

"Hm?"

"Could you see if any members of the SWAP Force want to help?" Spyro asked. "I'm sure Stink Bomb and Free Ranger would be concerned."

"Of course," the mersquid replied. "I'll talk to all of them."

"Thanks. Sunburn, arrange parties of four to scout Mudwater Hollow and Fantasm Forest."

"Yes, sir."

"Whirlwind, could you get a list of every island of Cloudbreak?"

"Anything for Stealth Elf!"

"I can help with that, if you want," Tessa spoke up.

"That'd be great, thanks!" Whirl replied.

"Chop Chop, promise you won't say anything bad about Stealth Elf."

The arkeyan grumbled. "Fine..."

"When Wash Buckler gets back, we'll get a move on. We're burning daylight! Trigg and the others won't wait forever."

* * *

Mere moments later, at Kastle Kaos, Jet-Vac was starting to wake up. He stood up and stretched, scratching his back after doing so. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall of the small room that Kaos had left him and his friends in. It read 7:43. "Up and at 'em."

He turned his head to find that the two futons lying next to his were empty. Even Trigger and Stealth's stuff was gone. The Sky Baron questioned this, then decided that the others had probably gotten up already. "They're probably fine."

He walked over to his jet pack, Vac Blaster and visor, which were laying in a pile on the ground. He had taken them off when he went to bed. There was a sticky note attached to the pack. He picked it up and read it. "Courtesy of Lord Kaos~" it said. Jet then realized that Kaos' logo was stamped on all of his stuff.

He chuckled. "Ah. The leader's way." He pulled on his gear on and scooped up his weapon. "I should probably look for them anyway..."

Jet wandered into the halls, getting suspicious glances from the Trolls and Greebles he passed. "Lord Kaos is a very nice... and social person," Jet assumed. "Just look at how he lets these people stay in his big castle!"

After checking about every room on the floor he was on and finding nothing, he realized that he was getting nowhere. He grumbled and flipped on his jet pack, heading towards the end of the hallway where he had seen a staircase. Although he did find an elevator next to it. He glanced from the steps to elevator, then decided to take the elevator. He pressed the down button and waited, whistling something random. It made a "ding" sound and the door opened up. A trio of Cyclops walked out, mumbling gossip. When they walked away, Jet took there place. He was joined by an Arkeyan Defender, who looked over at the bird and scowled. The door closed and there was another "ding." And of course, the elevator music sounded familiar.

_"__Hold on, time out, Skylander!_

_ "There's something up with my drill._

_ "But you better watch out,_

_ "You'll be down for the count_

_ "When I show you my smashing skills!"_

Jet raised an eyebrow. "Odd tune..."

"Ding." The door opened up again. Jet-Vac and the arkeyan stepped out and headed in opposite directions. "Maybe I should just go speak with Lord Kaos... hm?" He stopped in front of a room with the door left wide open. Sure enough, his friends were inside. Stealth Elf was conked out on the couch with the Stump Puppy laying on her stomach and the arm cannon still hooked up. Trigger Happy was sitting on the floor with a laptop and headphones, and a glass of water was sitting next to him. "Ah! There you guys-"

"**Shh!**" Trigg scolded. He pointed to Stealth when Jet raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry." Jet approached the gremlin, who was taking a sip of his water. "What are you guys doing in here?"

Trigg took off the headphones. "She insisted on learning how to use the cannon," he explained. "It took forever, but she mastered it. Then she passed out where she is now."

"What about you?"

"Not tired," Trigg replied, looking back down at the laptop and clicking on something. "And I can't practice my moves with elfie over there sleeping, so I'm watching instructional videos instead." He turned the computer so Jet could see.

Jet smiled a bit. "Ah, so she can fight now?"

"Yep," Trigg responded with a nod. "She's ready. I'm ready."

"And most importantly, I'm ready!" Jet added. "Those Skylanders don't stand a chance."

Trigg closed the laptop and set it aside, then picked up his water and stood up. "What should we do?"

"Talk to Lord Kaos, I guess," Jet guessed. "I'm sure he has something for us to do."

Trigg glanced over at Stealth Elf. "I suppose we should wake her up then, huh?"

"I suppose," Jet concurred. "Is there a polite way to wake someone up?"

"Screw polite." Trigg lifted the dog off of Stealth and set it on the floor. It rubbed it's nose, sat up and yawned, then looked up curiously at Trigger Happy and Jet-Vac. The gremlin then proceeded to poke Stealth in the stomach. "Wakey wakey."

"Mmph," she grumbled. "Five more minutes..."

Trigg snorted. He glanced back at Jet, then poured his water over the elf's head.

**"Gah! **I'm up! I'm up!" Stealth exclaimed, springing up off the couch. "...and soaked. Did you really have to do that?" Trigg shrugged with a smirk across his face.

"Sorry for the rude awakening, Saki," Jet apologized. "but it's time to face the day!"

"Can't we face the day in another two hours...?" Stealth complained. The dog padded next to her and scratched it's ear with it's hind paw.

"No," Trigg growled.

"We have to wake up early, just in case Lord Kaos has a job for us," Jet reminded her. "Now let's get you dried off."

Stealth sighed. "Alright..."

"Blaster, get a towel."

"Why do I have to do it?!"

"Because you're the one who dumped the water on her."

Trigg grumbled and left the room. Jet rolled his eyes and turned back to Stealth. "Okay, now let's get that thing off your arm..." he began.

"No!" Stealth cried, causing Jet to flinch. "I-I like this thing! It makes me feel... powerful!"

Jet stared at her questioningly, then shrugged. "Alright, whatever floats yer dinghy," he said. "but don't start thinking you're stronger than me."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, Silv!"

Jet facepalmed. "Really? You're calling me that, too?"

"I got yer freakin' towel," Trigg growled as he returned. "Take it!" He flung the towel at Stealth Elf's _face._

She grumbled as it fell down over the Stump Dog's head. "Thanks."

Jet shook his head as the puppy whimpered and pawed the towel off of itself. "Nice."

Stealth took the rag from the dog (who tried to play tug-a-war with it) and dried herself off. "So, what's the plan?"

"We agreed to go see what Lord Kaos has for us," Trigg informed her.

"There's an elevator down the hall," Jet noted. "I'm pretty sure it opens up right into his throne room. It plays really weird music, though."

"Let's take that, then!" Stealth threw the towel at Trigger Happy and scooped up her dog with her one good arm. "

"Rmph," Trigg growled. Jet chuckled as he took the towel and chucked it onto the ground.

* * *

Whirlwind approached Spyro and Sunburn to find that they were pacing in time. Back and forth. Back and forth. Nervously, back and forth. Spyro stopped and Sunburn almost ran into him. "Whirlwind, status update," the Magic elemental demanded.

"Camo's party returned from Cloudbreak Core," Whirl stated. "He said there was no sign of them."

Spyro sighed. "Are you sure we sent them to _every _island?" he questioned.

Whirl tipped her head. "Well..." she began. "There was this tiny, unmarked island that Tessa told me about..."

"And you didn't tell us?!" Sunburn exclaimed.

Spyro bobbed his head. "Sunburn, get Chop Chop. Whirl, ask Tessa for directions to the island. That's where we're going."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Jet-Vac, Trigger Happy, Stealth Elf and the Stump Dog stood in the weid music elevator.

"_It's the Chompy Mage, yo, and it's Christmas that I love,_

_ "There's presents, bells, even Mistletoe._

_ "With the halls decked out, it's really quite a scene_

_ "Did you happen to know that it's_

_ "Why I wear green?"_

Trigg raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Jet-Vac. _"Christmas _music?" Jet shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Kaos was doing what he does best- cackling. "It's perfect, Glumshanks!" the dark Portal Master exclaimed. "Those amnesiac Skylosers will do all the work for me! Provide an Air source, capture that annoying dragon, _everything _Glumshanks!"

"I know, sir!" Glumshanks said. "You, uh, really are a genius."

"Heh heh. I know."

"Lord Kaos!" Kaos and his butler turned to see Noodles storming in, holding a piece of paper. "I... I just received an update from the... Cyclopses..." he panted.

"Eh?" Kaos questioned. "Make it quick. I don't have time for this."

"Skylanders!" Noodles cried. "All over Cloudbreak! On every island!"

Kaos blinked. _"Every _island?"

_"Every _island!"

Kaos paused, then gave a toothy grin. "Their leader, the purple dragon. Which island is it on?!"

Noodles took a breath. "I figured you would want to know that..." He held up the piece of paper. It was a map of Cloudbreak. "See that _teenie-tiny _island right there in the corner?"

Kaos raised an eyebrow. "Yes...?"

"That's where the dragon is going!"

The human swindled the map. "This is even better than I thought... **Glumshanks! **Find those three brain-drains and bring them here!"

"Of course, sir!" Literally the moment Glumshanks turned around, the Skylanders walked out of the elevator. The Troll blinked. "Found them."

"G'morning, Lord Kaos!" Jet exclaimed.

"That was fast," Kaos said. "Well, how nice that you're up. I have a _very _special mission for the three of you."

Trigg snickered. "And this is why the first thing we did is come to you. What's the mission?"

Kaos handed the map to Jet-Vac. Stealth and the dog (which was on her head) leaned over his shoulder to see. "See the island in the top left corner?" Kaos asked.

"The _teenie-tiny _one?" Jet questioned.

"Yeah," Kaos said. "You're going there."

"Eh?" Stealth said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are we going to a tiny place like that?" Trigg asked.

Kaos smirked. "Because, that's where the Skylanders' _leader _is!"

There was gasping. "The Skylanders' _leader?!" _the trio exclaimed in a perfect three-part harmony.

"They're really excited!" Glumshanks whispered.

"Yes!" Kaos said. "Your mission is to go there and _capture _him!"

As the trio excitedly started talking amongst themselves, Glumshanks pulled Kaos over for a quick conversation of their own. "Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if seeing those Skylanders again... well, y'know... recovers their memory?"

"Please, Glumshanks." Kaos rolled his eyes. "There is absolutely no way that's going to happen."

Glumshanks sighed. "Whatever you say, sir."

"So when do we go?" Jet asked. He was obviously trying to act cool while in reality he was shaking with excitement.

Kaos chuckled. "Well, whenever you want!" He frowned. "Right now, preferably."

"Now! Now is good!" Stealth exclaimed.

"I'm gonna show those twerps who's boss!" Trigg growled. "Of course, you are, sire."

Kaos' frown turned upside down. "Glumshanks, get the ship."

* * *

The Dread-Yacht came to a slow, careful landing. Which pretty much means that Flynn wasn't driving. Actually, it was Spyro at the wheel. Flynn was reading a magazine. Sunburn was playing with the music box to get his mind off of... well, y'know. Whirlwind and Chop Chop were staring at the ground below them. "We're here," Spyro called.

"Oh, good for you," Flynn said, clearly paying very little attention. "I'll be right here. Good luck... uh... finding yer friends, there."

"Thanks, Flynn," Whirl said as she bounded onto the island. "C'mon, boys!"

"It's too bad we don't have some sort of communication system," Sunburn said as he and Chop Chop followed her off of the ship. "I mean, how are we supposed to know if the others find them? And how are the others that aren't at Woodburrow supposed to know that we left?"

"Maybe Drobot could create wrist communicators?" Chop Chop suggested.

"Yeah, with a video screen!" Sunburn concurred. "But how would the image and sound be sent?"

"Control tower?"

"Nah, maybe just a smaller building with a big antennae! Or a satellite dish!"

"Guys!" Spyro exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Right, sir."

Meanwhile, Jet-Vac, Trigger Happy, Stealth Elf and the Stump Puppy were watching them from behind a bush. "They don't _look _evil..." Stealth quietly observed."

"Who cares," Trigg growled. "Let's spring these punks."

"Don't we need a plan of attack?" Stealth said.

"You deal with the phoenix, Saki," Jet instructed. "Blaster, take the arkeyan and the... er... pegasus. I, the _leader, _will take the liberty of capturing their leader."

Trigg snorted. "Who lost their memory and put you in charge?" he challenged.

"I did."

Trigg grumbled at this.

Stealth Elf and her dog exchanged glances in determination. "Okay, little guy," the Forest Elf said. "I'm gonna give it my all. I'm definitely not the strongest here, and... well, the phoenix guy looks scary." The dog tilted it's head. "But... I'm just gonna give up like that, just because it's scary. Will you help?"

The dog gave a small bark and licked her hand. She laughed. "Thanks!"

Jet set up his blaster and aimed it just in front of the search team. "I'll fire a warning shot," he said. "While they're distracted, you two get behind them. Don't do _anything _until I come out."

"Yes, sir," Stealth replied with a salute.

"Don't call him sir!" Trigg exclaimed. "You'll only encourage him!"

"Saki, if that blaster isn't firing, I want it charging."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh c'mon, what did I just say?!"

"Blaster, you're the strongest one, that's why you'll be dealing with two," Jet informed him.

Trigg blinked. "And suddenly I'm okay with you being the self-proclaimed leader."

Jet smirked. "Now let's do this."

An air blast fired in front of Spyro, causing him to leap back. "What was that?!" Whirlwind cried.

Sunburn scratched at the mark that the blast had left on the ground. "It looks like it was fired from a... Vac Blaster!"

Whirlwind and Spyro exchanged glances. "You don't think...?"

"Believe it." They turned around to see Trigger Happy and Stealth Elf, and a dog.

"Stealth!" Whirl exclaimed. She lunged forward, but Sunburn restrained her like before.

"Hold up, Whirlie girl," he said. "Something's not right."

"What?" Whirlwind questioned. "What do you mean?"

Sunburn clenched his teeth. "Trigger Happy is wearing _sports tape _and Stealth Elf has a _machine _on her arm."

Whirl stared at their friends for a moment, then stepped back. "You're right..."

"Don't. Move." They looked up to find that Jet-Vac was dramatically lowering himself to the ground. Veeerrryyyy slllooowwwlllyyyy. "By decree of Lord Kaos," the Sky Baron declared. "Public enemy number one- the Skylanders –-will be taken into custody and left in the hands of the executioners."

"Kaos has executioners?" Spyro questioned.

"Yeah!" Stealth exclaimed. "Today we'll put an end to your doings, miscreants!" Her dog howled in agreement.

Trigg's ears folded back and he gave her a weird look. "'Miscreants?'"

"Word-a-Day Calender!" Stealth pointed to her dog, which was holding a calender marked "MISCREANTS" in it's jaws.

Trigg facepalmed.

"Seriously?" Jet sighed.

"Ah-_HA!" _Chop Chop cried. "I knew it all along! She _is _a double agent! But Jet-Vac and Trigger Happy? You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Chop Chop, they're being manipulated," Spyro told him.

"Oh. **She's still a double agent!"**

** "Give it a damn rest!"**

Jet turned on the vacuum function. "I have literally no idea what you're talking about," he said. "but that doesn't matter. You two? Get 'em." Trigg and Stealth (and the dog) leaped in front of their respective opponents. Stealth shot in front of Sunburn's feet and Trigg somehow managed to grab Chop Chop and throw him at Whirlwind. Jet confronted Spyro with a snort. "Alright, dragon; we can do this the _easy _way, or the _hard _way."

"Funny, Jet," Spyro laughed. "I was just about to say the same thing." He shot a trio of fire balls at Jet, which he swiftly avoided with his pack. After landing, he fired an air shot at Spyro, but missed by a mile. The dragon then charged head-first at Jet, ramming him into a tree. "Mess with the dragon, you get the horns."

Jet rubbed his beak. "Oy vey." He fired another air shot, which actually hit this time, and corkscrewed into the dragon.

"Come at me, arkeyan," Trigg growled with a hand taunt.

"I'd rather fight the Drow," Chop Chop complained.

"Of course you would," Whirl sighed. "Let's just knock them out and take them back to Woodburrow... maybe Hoot Loop can fix them."

"Right." Chop Chop slammed his sword into the ground, sending up powerful bone brambles at Trigger Happy. The gremlin hopped out of the way, but soon realized that it was just a diversion when he got blasted with rainbows. Chop Chop stormed at him with his shield, but Trigg grabbed it and tossed the arkeyan into the ground.

**"Wakka-pow!" **the gremlin exclaimed when he did so. "Hey, where'd that come from...?"

Whirl facepalmed. "You know, you wouldn't be eating dirt right now if you had let go."

"Shut. Up."

Sunburn was teleporting back and forth as Stealth Elf kept shooting at him. "Ugh! Hold still so I can shoot you!"

Sunburn reappeared from a fiery ring. "Yeah, no," he replied. "Alright, no more of this. Don't you recognize me?"

"What's a 'Stealth Elf?'" Stealth questioned, exchanging glances with her dog. "Is that a type of Drow?"

Sunburn rolled his eyes. "Oh, now you're just encouraging him."

**"She's a double agent I tell you!"**

They stared in confusion for a moment, then Stealth nudged her dog and pointed at Sunburn. It leaped forward and chomped on Sunburn's tail. "Oh, c'mon!" he exclaimed. "You've gotta remember! You're Whirlwind's best friend! You're rivals with Chop Chop! You yell at me a lot when I'm trying to be charming! You came from_ underneath_ Treetop Terrace- see, I remembered that time! -and you were trained in ninjitsu for almost ten years!"

Stealth paused for a moment, then shook her head, holding up the cannon and charging it. "No way. Lord Kaos warned us that you were manipulative liars, and now I can see that he wasn't kidding. So if you think that I'm gonna fall for the oldest trick in the book, you've got something coming, buster!"

_"Sunburn!" _the phoenix "corrected." "Who's ever heard of a phoenix-dragon hybrid named 'Buster?' Wait, that's it!" He shook the Stump Puppy off of his tail and persisted, "I'm Sunburn! You're Stealth Elf! We went on a mission and we both thought we betrayed each other but then we actually didn't... well, _that's a story for another day._ Remember, when we had to confront that Spell Punk?"

Stealth's ears drooped. "'Sunburn,'" she echoed. "I... feel like I've heard that before..."

"Yes! Yes, you have!" The Stump Dog looked up at Sunburn and tilted it's head. "Remember, our friend Pop Fizz broke your arm! And Whirlwind over there fixed it! Well, she didn't 'fix' it, but she really helped it. We're-"

"...the Skylanders," Stealth finished for him. "Not... bad guys. Good guys!"

"That's right!" Sunburn encouraged, stepping closer.

"I remember... a tornado," Stealth said. "And a destroyed island... a... dragon, I think... with four heads!"

"The Hydra! That's right!" Sunburn nodded his head. "Remember your forest?"

Stealth paused. "Treetop... Terrace..." she remembered at last. "I'm the... guardian."

"Yes! Yeah!" The phoenix hopped a cheerful hop. "We're the good guys! The protectors of Skylands!"

"The Skylanders!" Stealth Elf exclaimed. Then she scowled. "And Kaos... played us... for _fools!" _She accidentally released the trigger on the arm cannon, scathing Sunburn's feathers.

**"Woah! **Little too close for comfort there, Stealth!"

"Ah, sorry Sunburn!" Stealth apologized. "Wait... Sunburn! You're Sunburn! Half phoenix, half dragon, and completely annoying!"

Sunburn grinned. "You do remember!"

"I do," Stealth responded with a nod. "And I'm Stealth Elf. The guardian of the forest. A ninja warrior... who should _never _have a bucket of bolts like this any where near her! Get it off!"

Sunburn flinched, then helped unlatch the cannon from her right arm. "So you remember everything?"

"No, not everything..." Stealth sighed. "It's kinda... fuzzy. But it will come back." She hugged him gratefully. "Thank you, Sunburn."

Sunburn blinked and his beak turned pink. "Heh. You're definitely not _quite _back to normal. Our Stealth Elf wouldn't _dream _of hugs."

In slight confusion, the Stump Puppy tugged on Stealth's skort. "Hm?" She knelt down and patted it on the head. "Hey, little buddy," she said. She untied the purple bandana with Kaos' logo from it's neck and tossed it over her shoulder. "Kaos tricked us. He took advantage of us. He's the bad guy." The dog blinked, then barked.

"Um," Sunburn mumbled with a raised eyebrow. "Who's this?"

"Just a friend I made," Stealth replied, scratching the pup behind it's ear. "A helpful friend."

Sunburn shrugged. "Alright. Now, let's fix Jet and Trigg!"

Stealth and the dog nodded in unison. "Right."

* * *

Later, on Kaos' docked ship, the dark lord was sitting impatiently in a throne quite similar to the one at his castle. "Where are they?!" he finally exclaimed.

"I-I-I don't know, sir!" Glumshanks insisted. "But I-" then something beeped. The troll turned and looked at the security monitors. "Welp. Never mind. They're right outside the ship."

"Really?" Kaos asked. "Great! I'll talk to them myself!"

"Wait, sir!" Glumshanks tried to warn him as he walked through the doorway. "They don't... have the dragon..."

"Well, isn't it exactly who I wanted to see!" Kaos used his sly, disarming voice to address the Skylanders. "So, where's my dragon? Er, the dragon?"

"Yeah, the mission didn't exactly go as planned..." Jet-Vac said. Then, without warning, he whipped out his Vac Blaster and fired an air blast at Kaos. It knocked him backwards.

"Gah!" the human roared. "What's the big idea?!"

"We got our memories back, dummy," Trigger Happy said.

"And we don't take manipulation lightly," Jet added. "But since we're the good guys, that's all we're gonna do to you."

"But don't try it again, stupid!" Trigg exclaimed.

"Cut it out with the insults, Trigger Happy," Stealth said.

"Sorry..."

As they left, Kaos stood up and brushed himself off. "Well that's just great." He folded his arms.

"Ah... sir?" Glumshanks quietly approached his master from the ship.

Kaos sighed. "What do you want, Glumshanks?" he grumbled.

"Got their memories back, huh?"

"I _don't _want to talk about it."

Glumshanks scratched his head. "Well... I think I have something that will make it a little better..."

Kaos growled. "Nothing you could possibly do could make this better, fool."

"I beg to differ," Glumshanks said. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a white and gray feather.

"Eh?" Kaos questioned. "A feather? A... an Air source!" He snatched the feather from his butler's hand and examined.

"It's the Sky Baron's. I got it from his bed," the Troll explained. "Now you can follow through with your plan, sir!"

Kaos chuckled. "Glumshanks, you're _almost _as brilliant as me! Now let's go! My brilliant evil plan won't last forever."

As Glumshanks followed him back into the ship, he said, "You know, I specifically remember saying that there was absolutely no way that this plan could go wrong."

"Quiet, fool!"

* * *

Back in Woodburrow, Whirlwind and Sunburn were conversing. "It's too bad we had to leave that cute little Stump Puppy on it's island," Whirl said.

"Well what else were we supposed to do," Sunburn questioned. "make it a Skylander? It can't even talk!"

"Well, no," Whirl replied. "But couldn't we have made him a Magic Item?"

Sunburn sighed. "Whirl, we can't make a living creature into a Magic Item."

"I know..."

They stopped short when they saw that Stealth Elf was hitting her head against a tree. Repeatedly. "Hey, Stealth," Whirlwind said with a raised eyebrow. "That's a good way to lose your memory a third time."

_"Third _time?" Sunburn questioned.

"Oh my god, Sunburn," Whirl sounded exasperated. "she's only told her story to you a thousand times!"

The phoenix yelped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "But seriously, elf girl, what's with the tree?"

"I had a crush on Trigger Happy," Stealth complained.

"Oh." Suddenly it made sense. "Well, it was just a fluke," Whirl assured her. "Don't worry about it!"

Stealth Elf sighed. "Alright, I guess..."

"Sunny! Whirlie!" Trigger Happy called. "Spyro wants to see you two!"

"Excuse me, did you just call me 'Sunny?!'"

"Alright, we're coming!" Whirl called. "See you later, Stealth!"

Stealth waved nervously as they left. "I guess it could have been worse..." She looked down at her hand, then pressed it against the tree. "They could have found out."

**To be continued...**

* * *

((I can count one, two, three, four references to later stories in just this chapter. _Four. _And none of them are to the same one. Dang, I really plan ahead. Welp, see you in the next story! It's gonna be an important one.))


	6. Credits

**Credits**

Oh no, here we go

Hear your voice on the radio

Like every single song is about you, uh

Every sec that we spent

Like cement stuck up in my head

Got me so distracted and confused

Baby, I think I've lost my mind

Feels like you crashed into my life

I keep on losin' track of time

I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight

Or even yesterday

Like dude, where's my car?

Excuse me, what's my name?

Someone gave me these clothes

I can't remember who

My mind's a total blank

But I just can't forget about you,

Ooh ooh oh (forget about you)

Think that it's comin' back

Something about the time we had

Wish that we would've been recordin'

So right, super tight

Can't recall a thing last night

But woke up with a smile in the morning

Baby, I think I've lost my mind

Feels like you crashed into my life

I keep on losin' track of time

I'm so messed up, yeah

I'm so messed up!

I can't remember what I did tonight (did tonight)

Or even yesterday

Like, dude, where's my car?

Excuse me, what's my name? (excuse me what's my name)

Someone gave me these clothes

I can't remember who

My mind's a total blank

But I just can't forget about you,

Ooh oh oh forget about you

Forget about you

I just can't forget about you

(Yeah, you, you, you)

Forget about you

(Oh, I just can't forget about you)

Which way is up? Which way is down?

Can't stop this room from spinning 'round

I'm floating high, high off the ground

Caught in my head, can't get you out

I can't remember what I did tonight

Or even yesterday

Like, dude, where's my car?

Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)

Someone gave me these clothes

I can't remember who

My mind's a total blank

But I just can't forget about you,

(Ooh ooh oh) ooh forget about you

I just can't forget about you (ooh oh ooh)

Forget about you

Oh, woah

Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh

Oh, whoah, oh

Oh, oh, oh

**Song:**

"Forget About You" by R5

**Next Time on Skylanders Short Stories:**

A new evil will arise...


End file.
